


The return of Venezia（中文原版）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 基尔傻傻地笑着回：“我很高兴能亲手把威尼斯交还到你手里，意大利酱！！之前弗朗西斯那家伙几乎得到了同样的机会，不过还好是本大爷把威尼斯交给你——啊，我指的是我很高兴能为你效劳，你没听到弗朗西斯那段吧，那段我乱说的，你忘掉了吧？”





	The return of Venezia（中文原版）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考资料为《意大利简史：从古代到现代》（赫·赫德、德·普·伟利）的第六章（意大利的统一）第三部分（统一的意大利）。

1866年5月的某一天，弗朗西斯拜访了意大利。一向很喜欢弗朗西斯的意大利，看到弗朗西斯的到来，当然非常开心。不过，弗朗西斯这一来不是为了叙旧的，而是公务在身。

弗朗西斯这次为拿破仑带来的消息，正与意大利最近最关注的普意结盟有关。

建国以来，随着加富尔的去世，意大利国内政治形势日益恶劣，不同地区政党之间的意见不一，议会纷争不断。政府正逐渐失去人民的信赖，此时，他们急需一些正向的信号获取人民的信心。因此，他们才会对从奥地利手里夺回威尼斯如此上心。

得知普鲁士即将对奥地利宣战，意大利的上司觉得他们苦苦等候的机会就在眼前。他们很快着手与俾斯麦签订同盟条约，条约大致规定：如果普鲁士向奥地利宣战，意大利也会参战帮忙，以此为条件，胜利后意大利应该得到威尼斯。

得知普鲁士和意大利即将结盟，腹背受敌的奥地利终于急了，他不得已，只能寻求法国的帮助。

“意大利，你家上司应该在家吧？”简短与费里寒暄过后，弗朗西斯单刀直入地问。

“在的，是有什么要紧事吗？”费里好奇地问。

“嗯！非常紧急，而且，”弗朗顿了一下，“还是件你喜闻乐见的好事~”

“真的？”费里高兴地回，“是什么事啊？”

“有关威尼斯的。”弗朗回，“最近你不是为了威尼斯要和基尔那家伙结盟吗？听到风声的奥地利慌了，都跑到我家让我出面了。他说，他可以把威尼斯送给我，你明白这意味着什么吗？”

“不明白。”费里听得云里雾里。

“你真是个小笨蛋啊！”弗朗调侃，“他是请求我转手将威尼斯还给你啊！他说什么也不肯低声下气地直接还给你，所以，故意兜了这么一圈。”

“真的？！”费里喜出望外地喊，“奥地利先生果然不是坏人！”

“当然这是有条件的，”弗朗打断他，“就是你不许站在基尔一边。”

费里急忙点头，高兴地说：“当然可以！本来我们要和基尔合作，就是想夺回威尼斯而已。”

然而，这只是费里自己的意见罢了。费里的上司在听过法国的提议后，坚定否决了。这位诚实的军人认为他们应该尊重契约精神，既然他们已经和普鲁士说好了结盟，就不该反悔。

弗朗西斯认为自己受到了侮辱，气呼呼地夺门而去。费里也快急哭了，然而他的上司马莫拉不为所动。

“为什么？”费里衔着泪水问，“明明有更好的解决办法...”

“因为这显得我们很没骨气。”上司回。

“可是，可是，”费里的哭腔令人动容，“可是这样的话我的许多人民都会死在战场上...”

可是，费里最终也没能感动他的上司。

====

同年6月16日，普鲁士和奥地利双方宣战，4天后，意大利也加入了战争。

意大利为了夺回自己的土地，与奥地利打了三次独立战争，而这最后一次，是损失最少却又最耻辱的。

6月24日的库斯托扎一战，意大利竟然在胜败未明的情况下先撤退了，奥地利带着人数较少的军队，莫名其妙地赢了这场仗。

回过神来的意大利后悔不已，一时间一向乐天的他也变得萎靡不振。不过，英勇的普鲁士挽救了一切。基尔在萨多瓦大胜的消息很快传到费里耳朵，在关键时刻消除了费里的消极情绪，费里对基尔充满了感激。

为了表达对基尔的敬意，费里决心再尝试一次。他决定再次进攻奥地利，这一次他决定直取威尼斯，与奥地利进行海战。

然而，这一次的结局也并没有什么不同。因普鲁士的胜利而士气大振的意大利军，拥有更先进设备的意大利舰队，竟然输给了苟延残喘、装备落后的奥地利海军。

基尔的上司俾斯麦看到意大利演下的闹剧，坐不住了。他并不在乎意大利能不能要回威尼斯，但他不能忍受自己的同盟是一群丢人现眼的喜剧演员。

在利萨海战失利后几天，俾斯麦未过问意大利上司意见，就擅自与奥地利签订了停战协约。这样的话，奥地利可以毫无顾忌地教训意大利了，而意大利，孤立无援了。

意大利知道自己一个人无法战胜奥地利，无奈之下只能找基尔帮忙。基尔无赖地缠着俾斯麦，要他继续维持与意大利的结盟协议。俾斯麦被他吵烦了，只好同意邀请大家坐下来谈判。

10月份，和约签订了。不管怎样，奥地利最终还是将费里的心脏——威尼斯还给了他。

和约签订结束的那一刻，谈判各方均呼了口气站起来，奥地利先生愤怒地第一个离开了会议室。基尔得意地看着他多年的死对头离开，没有注意到突然冲向自己的费里。费里极度兴奋地跑向基尔，激动地环抱住基尔，可想而知基尔有多么受宠若惊，有那么一刹那他觉得自己可能上到了天堂。

费里热情地亲吻了基尔的脸颊，基尔羞得满脸通红。

“谢谢你！基尔伯特！”费里异常高兴地喊，拉起基尔的双手挥舞起来，“今天，可能是我很久以来最开心的一天了，威尼斯终于回到我的身边了！没有你，这一切都不可能！！”

基尔傻傻地笑着回：“我很高兴能亲手把威尼斯交还到你手里，意大利酱！！之前弗朗西斯那家伙几乎得到了同样的机会，不过还好是本大爷把威尼斯交给你——啊，我指的是我很高兴能为你效劳，你没听到弗朗西斯那段吧，那段我乱说的，你忘掉了吧？”

就在基尔伯特胡言乱语时，费里再一次拥抱了他。

“真的非常非常感谢你，普鲁士先生。”费里微笑着说。

**番外（可以无视，这里费里可能太ooc）：**

和约签订稍后一点时间，费里回到家里。

“哥哥！我回来了！”费里朝黑暗的客厅喊，吵醒了在沙发上睡着的罗马诺，费里迈着轻快的步伐走到落地窗边，拉开窗帘打开窗户，让光线照进屋内。

“吵死了，笨蛋弟弟。”罗马诺抱怨，拿手遮挡住光线。

“和约签完了！威尼斯回来了！哥哥你不高兴吗？！”费里愉快的情绪仍然十分高涨。

“哼，少得意了！”罗维嗤之以鼻，“威尼斯是你依靠自己的力量夺回来的吗？是人家普鲁士施舍给你的，以这样的方式夺回自己的心脏，我再也没见过比这更屈辱的了。早知道这样，当初还不如打破和普鲁士的盟约，让法国转交回来呢。”

霎时间，屋子再次安静下来，费里像是突然被冰封住一样一动不动，站在窗台前背光的他，令人看不清表情。

“这些东西，你不说出来，我也一直知道的，你没必要把我看得那么笨啊，哥哥...”费里幽幽地说，“我也，不想以这样的方式夺回我的心脏啊...说起来，你记得吗？第一次独立战争的时候，我们没有依靠任何外人的力量。那可能是第一次不同城市的人为共同的理想并肩战斗，你不惜大老远从南方过来帮我，就连教会，都派人过来支持我们。可是，我们还是输了。结果到最后，我们总是要向别人求救，然后，不断给他们增加麻烦。上一场战争的桥段，在之后的岁月想必还会不断上演吧？...呐，哥哥，我们为什么就这么没用呢？...”

罗维现在可以看清费里的表情了，费里的脸庞已经被泪水沾湿。本来，罗维用难听的话挖苦费里，只是出于一种习惯以及对费里打扰他睡觉的报复，他从来没想过要真正伤害费里感情，却不巧戳中了费里的痛处。罗维原本的确以为费里乐观到心里藏不下一点暗影，对于其他人的嘲弄完全不以为意，可罗维现在明白了，费里和他一样，也会自卑和消极，只不过大部分时候都被他外向的性格掩盖住了。

“是啊，为什么呢？明明爷爷在这方面是那么擅长...”自认为比费里更没用的罗维，结果只是这么回复，没有安慰弟弟。说到底，他有什么资格安慰弟弟呢？罗维盯着天花板，直愣愣的视线仿佛穿过了屋顶直抵云霄，“不知道在天堂看着我们的爷爷，会怎么评价我们呢？...说到底，战争这东西，不存在就好了...”

**Author's Note:**

> 本家说罗马诺在统一后去给阿尔打工了，我不清楚具体是哪段时间。据意大利简史里说，意大利移民潮在20世纪头十年达到顶峰，所以就算罗维是那时候才离开的吧。这样，在威尼斯被归还的时候，他还在意大利就说得通了（其实只是笔者私心想写他而已）。


End file.
